


Tall, Dark and Handsome

by Saylee



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/Saylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bertie decides to give Jeeves a raise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall, Dark and Handsome

'Jeeves,' Mr Wooster announced grandly as he stepped through the door of the flat, 'I have decided to boost your wages.'

'Sir?' I took his hat and stick. I would certainly accept the raise with good grace - I was no fool - but I was curious as to what had brought this on. My pay was already quite generous for a gentleman's personal gentleman, and there had been no recent attempts from Mr Wooster's friends to hire me away, even if I would have considered leaving his employ.

'I've just learned, Jeeves, that I ought to be paying you more for being tall, dark and handsome.'

I stifled a smile. 'While I am flattered by your assessment of my appearance, sir, that is for footmen, not valets.'

'Oh.' He flushed becomingly. 'Well, I think I'd better give you the raise anyway. You're better looking than any footman I've ever seen. Unless there's something else you'd prefer?'

The moment had come. I stepped closer. 'I believe I can think of something, sir,' I murmured, and kissed him.


End file.
